


Memories

by secretsongdeer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban period, Gen, Sirius Birthday, Sirius Birthday in Azkaban, some angsty stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsongdeer/pseuds/secretsongdeer
Summary: It's Sirius Birthday, and time for some angst.....
Relationships: None
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YouBlitheringIdiot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouBlitheringIdiot/gifts).



3rd November 1982 - Azkaban cell of prisoner ᛈᛉ390

Sirius felt nothing new. He didn’t feel like it was his birthday at all. He almost expected James, Remus, and the rat to pour ice-cold water all over him for a wake-up call on his birthday. It was a tradition they had since the rat’s birthday in their first year. James would immediately get him a towel, and when asked why he did it, he would say for the principle of it. They never understood it. He would joke and call him ‘Mother’. He didn’t know the value of it then, but he supposed nobody ever knows the value of things when they have them.

He was pushed out of his musings by the presence of a Dementor in his cell. He supposed it must have smelt the happy memories. It happened rarely because he preferred not to think about them, for the tainted presence of the rat. This happened to be one such rare occasion. 

He remembered times when they celebrated his birthday, the one year they celebrated with Harry, that was the year in which there was no Marlene for his birthday. Ever since he met James, Marley had always been there for his birthday. It was natural. Now there was no one. He briefly wondered what Remus must be doing, he didn’t think he would have forgotten, because it’s _Remus_. He hardly ever forgets _anything_. And he wondered what the rat was doing, probably holed up in some rat house.

He wondered about Harry. Where was he? Was he alright? Did he perform any magic? He blamed himself for Harry not having his parents. Why did he go have some clever idea? Didn’t he learn by then, that his clever ideas were rarely ever clever, if not dangerous?

He remembered all those moments spent with Marlene, with James, with Lily, with Remus, and just wished he had more time with them, with every single one of them. They made his life something worth this pain, something he had lived, something they all should have treasured when they had. Seems their running joke of ending up in Azkaban had not been only a joke after all.

Sirius slept, and the moon shone in the sky and the rattling breath of the Dementors was heard clearly through the cell ᛈᛉ390, Sirius was dreaming about something good, and something currently impossible for him.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short, but I couldn't not write anything......**

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the lovely Mia @blitheringmcgonagall on Tumblr...Hope you Like it love:)


End file.
